Destined Greece
by yukitenshixxx
Summary: Fuji and three of his best friends are going on a trip to Greece. But what happens when they meet four other guys on the plane and it appears that they will be going on the same trip?Their meeting is destined to bring a lot of feelings up and a lot of fun. TxF YxS AxJ OxE
1. take off

So, I went with school on a trip of about 10 days to Greece and this is what I got from ideas when travelling around. It was a great trip with my friends and the things we visited were definitely worth watching. This story is based on things I did with my friends, the trip was my inspiration source. ^^ And thank you to two of my best friends who dealt with the constant 'oh' when I got an idea or the weird smiles and for helping me with some ideas.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pot, Otherwhise would I make this story, or one of my others into a manga or anime.

Please enjoy reading! And I hope you guys will like it and want to read more of it. ^^

I am warning you, since the story is actually only happening in a time span of a bit less than two weeks, their feelings and such will go fast. So couples will be formed very fast.

* * *

**Destined Greece**

FUJI'S POV

"Nya! I'm so excited to go on a plane! I never flew before." Eiji exclaimed for all to hear. Those we were in the vicinity of the red head either cringed away from the sound or looked amazed at the capability of the voice and its amplitude.

Me and my other two friends were used to it by now and just let him be, which was the best option any way. Yukimura who had flown with me before explained some things about flying to Eiji, the hyperactive boy had a lot to ask. I was reading in one of the books that I had brought with me. And last was our sleepy boy who only find the need to be awake when it was interesting. Waiting for the arrival of the plane wasn't one of those thing.

So Jirou found it better to sleep on an empty white chair. His head leaned on mine and the blue and red head were across from me. The plane had arrived by now and we were watching for the sign to board the aircraft. About a quarter later and we could go through the gates into the craft to our seats. Jirou was of course awake by now and talking actively with Eiji. Me and Yukimura were walking close behind them, both of us wearing a calm and gentle smile.

We found our seats somewhere in the back. My three friends had seats that were next to each other. I on the other hand was seated on the other side of the hallway. The seats were in groups of three so I had to sit apart. Not that I really minded. I sat on the outside, ready to stand up any minute for the other two passengers who had to sit next to me.

Just a second later another group of four guys entered the plane and came towards the back. They were all very handsome, but one in particular got my eyes. He was tall, well-built, had brown hair that was tousled in a sexy way and wore casual clothing, he looked intelligent with his glasses, behind them were brown eyes that were searching for their seats. The man looked a bit older than me though I doubted it was a lot. My smile widened just a fraction when seeing him stop in front of me at my row.

"Excuse us." He said as I smiled at him in return. I stood up and stepped aside to make room for them. He first put his backpack he wore above our seats on the shelf after he had grabbed a book.

"Atobe, you're first." He said in his deep sexy voice. The guy he talked to was attractive as well, just not my type.

"We could have taken my private yet. This is highly unnecessary and a waste of time."

'Definitely not my type' went through my head as he haughtily walked past me and went to sit down next to the window. I saw Yukimura grinning at me, finding it funny that some rich spoilt guy had to sit on my row. In response I nodded in the direction of the handsome man with his seemingly stoic expression.

Yukimura opened his eyes wider in approval and winked towards me. I then noticed his eyes travelling off to the male the stoic guy was talking to. The two had a lot in common for their body built and their emotionless reactions. But the other one looked more severe and strict and didn't wear any glasses. He also had shorter hair that was black. It seemed more the type of my blue haired friend, who winked to me this time.

The last guy who seemed to belong to the group looked very friendly and gently, although he had some weird hairstyle, there were two parts of hair that hang before his forehead and the rest was flat on his head. He was busy explaining to the Atobe person why they weren't taking his private jet. It had to do with a travelling agency who took care of their transportations or something like that.

I ignored them the moment the other guy ended his conversation and passed me by as he sat on his seat next to me. I went to sit down as well and he apologized for the long wait. I simply replied that it was okay while smiling enticingly at him. We put on out seatbelts and the plane started its flight.

TEZUKA'S POV

I entered the plane with a complaining Atobe behind me and Sanada followed by Oishi. There I searched for our seats knowing that the Diva sat next to me and the other two behind us. I found our according numbers and looked towards the person that already sat there. I heard him talking to his friends in this soft voice. He was so beautiful.

He looked feminine in a very alluring and sexy way. He had light brown hair, a hazel like color that reached a bit above his shoulders. His eyes were closed which gave him something mysterious. The person was smiling gently while still talking to his friends, he wore a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt with a belt that hung loosely around his small waist.

I couldn't turn my eyes away from him and that was something that didn't happen a lot.

"excuse us" I told him and let Atobe pass me to go and sit on his seat. I pushed my baggage up on the shelf and talked to Sanada for a while who was waiting for Oishi to sit down. I then went past the beautiful male and sat down.

"Sorry for making you wait." I told him while bowing my head lightly.

He replied smiling in this soft inviting voice that made me want to talk to him, hear his voice again, Which was once again something I normally would never want. I put on my seatbelt as the plane was ready to take off.

I kept glancing at the man next to me and this was noticed. Atobe stomped me in my side before grinning to me with an all knowing smile. The person beside me was talking to one of his friends when Atobe whispered: "Lucky you. I wouldn't mind sitting next to him. And I see you don't either."

I merely looked at him in return before looking in front of me again. I grabbed one of my books I had brought along and started reading. I noticed after a couple of minutes that I was still sneaking looks towards the guy next to me. If I wasn't mistaken, he sometimes seemed to be looking to me as well.

"Fuji?"

"Yes?" I heard the soft voice responding, making my head turn in his direction.

"How long will the flight take? Will the view stay like this?" a boy with curly hair asked. He also looked quite feminine and seemed to be tired as he yawned after saying this. He sat on the far end next to the window with a red head next to him that seemed to be the opposite of the smaller guy. He was constantly moving and seemed to have too much energy and had this bandage on his cheek.

"It's a flight of a bit less than 11 hours and the view won't change that much. So you can go ahead and sleep, Jirou. We'll wake you up once the food is here."

"Arigato! Oyasumi." the boy called Jirou happily answered as he closed his eyes right after it.

"Hn, sleep well." The one next to me replied, who was apparently called Fuji.

Fuji turned his attention towards me and smiled and I for some reason smiled back at him, even though it was barely noticeable. But having me smile back was something that didn't happen a lot, it was actually very rare coming from me.

He then started talking to me: "Are you going to Greece for a holiday or something else?"

"Holiday." I answered: "You?"

"The same." He smiled back.

I noticed that Fuji's smile never faded or even lessened. I was really starting to get interested in him because I wanted to know why he always smiled and seemed to be happy. There was also something mysterious about him and that enchanting smile of his, like there was a hidden meaning behind it. I was behaving very differently around him. I've never had these strange feelings before meeting him as strong as I had them at that moment, when sitting next to Fuji.

I then saw some glint in his eyes and got the idea that he was starting to flirt with me. But for all I knew the man could be totally straight. Which I would regret since I thought that he could turn almost every straight guy gay.

"Fuji Syusuke. Nice to meet you." He introduced himself.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu, likewise." I told him as he smiled brightly back.

He started asking more questions, like if I had ever been in Greece, to where I've been before, if I had flown before and more questions in that nature. I enjoyed talking to him and he didn't seem to mind that I always replied in short sentences.

After a long while being in the plane it finally started its descend as lights from Greece its capital became visible. We arrived at night of course and a lot of people were tired and glad that we would almost be able to depart.

I only then noticed that I had been talking most of my time with Fuji, which surprised me. I was normally never that social with people. Of course I had also been talking with Atobe and a bit with Oishi and Sanada and there had been silent moments. It had been a flight of more than 10 hours. But my biggest source of distraction for this otherwise long and probably dull flight had been Fuji.

It appeared that we were apparently staying at the same hotel for this night and needed to take the same bus. I honestly looked forward to it. I knew we probably weren't going to sit next to each other, but still. The thought was pleasant to me.

The plane landed and we got off, going into the direction to get our luggage's. after getting them, we went to the exit in search for the one responsible for our transportation and to search for our bus that would bring us to Kalamaki.

Kalamaki, is where we would stay for the next two nights before travelling further around Greece. The trip was one where we would visit Greece in about 10 days, going from one popular city to the other, visiting historic sites and museums.

Atobe started walking next to me: "So, did someone enjoy himself on the plane with a certain someone?"

"We had a pleasant conversation." I simply answered to the diva who looked to me with an inquiring look.

"Pleasant? That's all? It looked more than that. You talked more to him than to me."

"He was more interesting. You would just complain about the food and service."

"I wouldn't complain. I would tell the truth. But don't distract ore-sama. You did seem very interested in the guy indeed. A bit too interested if you ask me. Do you want ore-sama to track down his personal information so you can get his cell phone number and ask him on a date?"

"No, thank you. If I see him again and feel like asking his number, then I'll ask him."

"I'll be more than pleased to help. It's rare for you to be this attracted towards someone." He replied smugly.

"I'm no-" Atobe came in between before I could even finish my sentence.

"You are, and you won't lie to ore-sama. It is very clear to me and to the others. Right Sanada, Oishi?"

"What?" the two replied in sync. They were walking in front of us and turned their head around so they could look at us.

"Do you think Tezuka is romantically interested in the guy who sat next to him."

"You make it sound like I love him." I casually remarked, repressing the urge to sigh at his meddling.

"Do you?" he asked with a smirk.

"No, I barely know him."

"Do you want to know him?" Atobe asked still with that certain smirk on his lips.

"He's fascinating and mysterious." I replied stoically.

"So you would like to figure him out?"

"…Ah."

"And you think he looks absolutely gorgeous?"

"…Ah…"

"Tezuka, that does sound like you are definitely attracted towards him." Sanada remarked as stoic as me.

"I would think the same. You talked a lot to him and I even saw you smile once. You rarely smile." Oishi answered a bit hesitantly, not sure how I would react if he took Atobe's side.

"I-" started my sentence but was interrupted again, this time by a more pleasant person. This way our 'talk' had to end which I really didn't mind.

"Ne, Tezuka. Right?"

"Ah." I answered as Fuji walked closer to me and came to stop in front of me.

"Me and my friends found the bus. It's over there. Are you coming?" He said in his soft voice and I was glad to hear it again.

I nodded my head as I turned towards the others explaining to them that we would be taking the same bus to the same hotel. The three looked at each other with this certain look before they looked to me. Atobe opened his mouth.

"Don't, it's pure coincidence." I said before something could even come out of the diva's mouth and started walking, following Fuji. The rest eventually followed as well. We gave out suitcases to the bus driver who put them away and then entered the vehicle. Fuji walked to where his three friends were seated, somewhere in the middle of the bus.

The smaller male looked towards me and beckoned us over: "Come here there are still four seats here."

I sat down on the seat behind Fuji and this time Oishi came to sit beside me. Fuji sat next to his blue haired friend and was installing himself in his seat. Atobe who was waiting for Sanada to sit down, smiled that weird grin again before sitting down as well.

A minute later and the bus left for a ride of around one hour. I looked outside to the now dark scenery with the street lights trying to illuminate the road. Then I heard some movements in front of me. I turned my head for a quarter and was surprised with Fuji hanging over his seat while probably sitting on his knees on his chair.

"Ne, Tezuka, I'll introduce my friends to yours and can you do the same? They are curious." He said friendly.

"Sure." I answered as my friends turned their attention on Fuji as well as they were also curious to who the others were.

"Okay then," Fuji said smiling, again,: " So this is Yukimura Seichi, he is 24, like me." He said while pointing towards the latter: "Then this is Kikumaru Eiji, the red head, he is 23 and then we have the sleepy boy by the window and that's Akutagawa Jirou, he's the youngest 22." Fuji said while also pointing in their direction.

Atobe seemed to be looking, well more like staring at Jirou and 'look who's talking' went through my head at noticing the interested look he had. I then introduced my friends to the others, saying their names and ages. Me and Sanada were the oldest both 26, Oishi was the youngest 23 and Atobe was 25.

I would have thought that Fuji would be younger than 24, but this way there wasn't any big age difference, only two years. That was almost nothing.

…wait…age difference?... Why would I worry about something like that, did I really saw him as a possible person to date. I've had boyfriends before but the last one has been two years ago. So my three companions were all to ready to try and set me up. Thinking that I desperately needed to get laid and relief sexual tensions, which I didn't have.

Well, I just hadn't notice yet. Fuji would become a trila on itself to keep my hands away from him. But at that moment of the trip I had no idea yet what he would do to me. So far the trip would be easy.

The bus ride to Kalamaki was calm. Most of the people on the bus fell asleep so it was fairly quiet. Our group of eight were about the only ones who were talking safe for two young guys, about my age as well who made almost more noise than the 8 of us. They were giving occasional glances towards Fuji and Yukimura in a way that made it clear that they were checking them out.

I ignored them and calmly talked to Oishi or with Fuji who would turn around now and then. There was also two older couples who probably were on their pension. Then there were some girls as well also around our age, they had been watching us. Unfortunately for them were me and my friends totally gay. Fuji and his friends I didn't know, unfortunately. And then there was this family that sat in front of the bus and a couple that were all lovely-dovely in the back. In total I would guess we were with around 30 people.

We finally arrived at our hotel, the entire group grabbed their stuff and went to the rooms who had already been split up, we had a room of four and I guessed Fuji and his companions had one as well. Oishi bid everyone goodnight since he was very tired and went straight to bed. He was walking away with Eiji next to him, who wanted to sleep as well and our rooms were in the same direction. Sanada went away as well only Atobe stayed behind to talk a bit more to Jirou who weirdly enough seemed wide awake. The two of them eventually left as well which left me, Fuji and Yukimura.

I was still talking to Fuji as his best friend was standing a bit further away waiting for Fuji to finish his conversation with me. We weren't tired yet so we kept on talking, though Fuji did more of the talking than me. I had to stand up early to leave with the bus to visit the first things in Greece but I didn't want to leave yet. I wanted to keep talking to the beautiful man, finding it sad that I probably would never see him after this.

But we both knew that we couldn't just keep talking all night long. Yukimura was also getting tired so he asked Fuji if they could leave. The smaller man replied to him that they would leave. I walked to their room as Yukimura entered and Fuji turned around saying goodbye and he told me to enjoy my vacation.

"Ah, you too." I responded.

"Goodnight Tezuka." He gently said with this sweet soft smile on his lips, the sweetest I had seen so far.

"Oyasumi." I answered as I snapped myself out of my thoughts. I started walking towards my room which was a floor up at the end of the hall. I hadn't heard Fuji talking to Yukimura before their door closed.

"I like him."

* * *

There it is! The first chapter of Destined Greece. I don't know when I will update it, but no worries I will not leave it unfinished.

I'm kinda feeling guilty actually. I always come up with other stories without writing those I had promised to write. I still need to start with writing the AtoxFujixTezu story, the italien story, I also have a great idea for a hybrid story, I need to write the second chapter of 'ne, let's shower' and then persistence. So yeah….you won't get rid of me soon. ;p

Ja ne, please review!


	2. Day one

Hay there! So I'm updating this one as well next to persistence. Aren't you all happy now! ^^ (for those who haven't read my other story yet: How dare you! Not really I'm just being well…me again… I really wonder how people sometimes put up with me.)

Another thanks to my two best friends and my other friends as well who went to Greece with me. ^^ since they helped me have inspiration. (they more endured it actually that I was screaming out of nowhere for an idea that suddenly and out of nowhere came up)

Thank you for the reviews for the first chapter. ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own POT, otherwise Echizen wouldn't be the main character and well…tennis wasn't all that important anymore.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Destined Greece**

TEZUKA'S POV

"So did you get his number?"

"No." I answered to the diva. The moment I sat foot in our shared room, all eyes were pointed towards me and it went quiet, like I had some world news to tell. But I stayed silent when entering, that's why they ultimately decided to just ask what they wanted to know. This was apparently their first question that I blatantly denied.

"You didn't? Why not? You probably won't see him again."

"I didn't see any need in it." I casually remarked as I went to my bed that stood next to the window at the end of the room. There were four beds in it, all for one individual of course. One stood with one of his sides completely against the wall at the end of the other three beds. The other three stood parallel with each other. Oishi was on the more separated one, Atobe slept in the bed next to me and Sanada was the closest to the door and the bathroom.

"…Are you serious? You would be all over him if you could." The diva answered surprised.

"Atobe, I'm more than capable to control myself. And there is no need for it."

"Of course there won't be any need for it. You won't see him again!"

I wanted to reply to the silver haired man, saying that he was overreacting. After all it was still my life, not theirs. But Sanada cut in: "Tezuka, this time I have to agree with him. It's been two years since you had a boyfriend. And here was your chance yet you don't even ask his number." I saw Oishi nod in agreement.

"You are all acting, like I'll never meet somebody else who I'll be interested in. Besides you guys are all single as well." I defended myself and Atobe wanted to say something in response but this time I was the one who didn't allow him to speak. "And no Atobe, you're nightly escapades don't count as a relationship." And his mouth went close again.

This time Oishi decided to bud in as I was slowly getting tired for it and had this need to search for my painkillers to ease the oncoming headache.

"We aren't single for that long yet, not even for a year. Besides Tezuka, you don't easily find someone who can take your interest like that guy from the airplane did. It takes time with you before you find someone like that again. Fuji was rare; you should have taken some initiative."

I sighed as I looked at my second mother, really Oishi could act even worse than my real mother sometimes. "Look, I didn't ask his number, so that's my problem. I'm tired and we need to get up early. Just drop it. I'll use the bathroom first." I said getting tired of their persistence and constant meddling.

I grabbed the stuff I needed along with my box of painkillers and entered the small white tiled bathroom. I quickly showered and tried not to make things to wet since there wasn't any shower curtain. I then dried off, dressed and brushed my teeth before taking a painkiller and went back out.

The other three stopped talking and I noticed them exchanging meaningful looks between each other which I chose to ignore. I lay down on my bed glad for the air-conditioning since it was still around the 27 degrees even though midnight had already passed. I closed my eyes and heard the door of the bathroom open and close again, not knowing who was the next to shower and not really caring either. I fell asleep quickly after.

Xxx TIME LAPS xxX

FUJI'S POV

After the four of us woke up and got ourselves ready we went to the terrace of the hotel that had a beautiful view on the see. I quickly grabbed some pictures of the sun slowly coming up as it was still really early. The terrace was a small minute walk away from the hotel because there were also some small holiday houses for other people and they came here as well to have their breakfast.

I looked around to see if I would spot Tezuka, but he was nowhere to be seen, neither were his companions. I was slightly disappointed since I had wanted to see him one more time so I could ask his number or preferably he mine. But he hadn't asked it yesterday evening, so maybe he wasn't interested in me, or he was like most male population, not gay…

"Are you searching for him?" Yukimura asked making the other two look at me as well. I just nodded and looked around one more time before standing in line for the buffet of food. I smiled even though I was disappointed but this didn't go unnoticed by my friends.

"Why?" was what Eiji asked next. It was a follow up question to the one of Yukimura to why I was searching for him but also to why I was disappointed after all, I barely knew him.

"I don't know. I just want to see him again even though I don't really know him." I honestly replied.

"If we do see him again, be careful okay? There are always those guys who-"

"I know by now well enough what kind of guys are out there, Seichi. I've had my share of them." I said stricter than I normally would. I added in a softer tone seeing Yukimura's surprised and sorry expression: "But thank you for worrying. I really appreciate it."

They all smiled back at me as we started taking our food. After eating and cleaning up our table the four of us went back to our room to brush our teeth and then head for the bus that was waiting for us.

I was last to get on, but was stopped when I walked up the small stairs that leaded to the passengers seats and that was a bit higher than were the driver sat.

"Ne, why aren't we going further?" I asked my blue haired friend who had gotten on first. I then heard Jiroh be all happy and awake as I heard him yell 'Atobe!'.

'Wait..Atobe, the rich spoiled guy?...That meant…Tezuka!' I thought smiling more genuine again and asked Yukimura to step further in the bus so I could decently enter as well. I secretly hoped that there was still place in front or behind Tezuka's seat so I could talk to him again. The three in front of me moved so I could walk further up the stairs into the bus.

And to my delight I saw the man who I had searched for this morning. I smiled at him: "Good morning Tezuka, what a surprise to see you here as well. Are you following me?"

"Morning, Fuji. And you would be the one doing the following since I was here first." He wittedly answered. Atobe sat once again next to him who was looking interestedly in Jiroh's direction. The curly haired boy sat with Eiji on the other side of the alley with the latter next to the window. Sanada and Oishi sat behind Tezuka and I thankfully smiled to Yukimura who was about to sit down in front of Tezuka's row instead of behind Eiji's.

My best friend kept standing as I looked to him with a questioning expression. "You want to sit by the window, right?"

"..Ah! Yes, thank you." I said enthusiastic as I went to sit on the seat with Tezuka right behind me. I already turned around to ask Tezuka why he was on this bus as well and where they were headed. Maybe they would get off in some other village they passed on the way to our own destinies.

"We are going to visit Mycene, Korinthe, Nauplion and last Epidauros."

"Oh, so you are following me! We will be doing that as well, right Seichi?"

"Hm, what will you guys do tomorrow?" Yukimura asked his own question.

"Pireas. We'll normally board a ship there to go to the island Santorini…..What?" He asked as he noticed my surprised expression.

"With which travel agency are you here?" Yukimura asked as I just kept quiet as I was so happy to spend today and tomorrow with Tezuka.

"Fratelzon." * Tezuka responded.

"Ah, so that explains it. We're with that one as well. All the people on this bus probably are. So I guess we will be spending the holiday together." Yukimura said as he smiled.

"Well, Ore-sama always thinks, the more the merrier right?" Atobe said as he budded into our conversation. Everyone had been listening and now two very hyperactive boys were busily thinking of things the eight of us could do together. The other six of us were happy with it as well we were just less expressive about it. I smiled at everyone and a bit longer to Tezuka who even softly smiled back at me. I decided then that I would definitely not mind having that stoic person smile more.

I started talking with Tezuka again about what they had been planning to do and if we could maybe do it with the entire group. the talk was pleasant like the time on the plane and the bus but I was soon getting tired so when Atobe asked something to the glassed man, I turned around to sit back normal in my seat. The shortage of sleep got to me and I fell asleep with my head leaning against the window.

AUTHOR'S POV

Yukimura noticed that his best friend had fallen asleep with a smile still around his lips. He had seen how happy Fuji was with knowing that the next days would be together with the other group of four, especially with Tezuka. He grew lightly worried with Fuji's instant interest in the stoic man. He knew the history of Fuji's not so pleasant love life. And he hoped for a better one if something would happen between the two of them.

The blue haired man was starting to be quite sure that something would happen after hearing the two behind him talk softly. They didn't know it was just loud enough for him to hear them.

"You seem happy with knowing that you can spend your vacation with him."

"Not really." Tezuka nonchalantly replied but Atobe knew him better than that.

"Liar, you smiled. You think I didn't notice it?"

"No, I thought you were to busy with looking to Jiroh." Tezuka said thinking he had Atobe there.

"Ore-sama still saw you smile." Atobe haughtily reacted not even bothering to deny that I had indeed been staring at Jiroh. Well it was more like ogling, but Atobe-_sama_ did not ogle at someone, people ogled at him. "You barely smile, so don't think we wouldn't notice when you do. It's unknown that you smile once let alone twice to someone you barely know."

This time Tezuka stayed silent as he knew that Atobe told the truth. He found it weird himself that he was showing so much reaction to the beautiful male. Yukimura was now listening with interest to the conversation as the rich guy started talking again.

"So are you going to make clear you're interested in him and ask him his number or do you want help from Ore-sama?" He mockingly said.

"No, thank you. I'm just going to see where it'll be going to." Tezuka dryly remarked. Atobe sighed and went with his hand through his 'royal' hair in defeat while Tezuka also had the urge to sigh as well from his friend's meddling again.

"Tezuka did you properly look at him…He isn't one where you take it easy with. You saw the looks the two guys in the back gave him?"

"Hn." Was all the reaction he got from the stone.

"Fine your way, but if he gets snatched away by someone, don't complain."

It was quiet for awhile as Tezuka enjoyed the silence and looked outside of the window. A couple of minutes later and his friend started talking again, ending the silence.

"You are strange do you know that?" Tezuka looked in his direction again for an explanation to the out-of-nowhere-statement.

"After all that time and you finally decide to be interested in a person who smiles all the time and has his eyes closed. For all we know he could be blind."

"He isn't." Yukimura said turning his head towards the two and smiling teasingly, letting them know he had heard them talk.

* * *

End of this chapter. The next one will be following soon. ^^

*Fratelzon is the travel agency the school uses to go to Greece, they arrange a lot of the things we go visit. I didn't had the spirit to come up with another one, so I just used ours. That's why some might think it's a strange name, since it's Dutch.

I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully until the next one my dear readers. And please review. ^^

Ja ne xx


	3. Day one II

Here is the next one for my dear readers to enjoy! ^^

Thank you for those who have already reviewed. I'm glad you guys like my ideas and hope you will keep on liking them. ^^

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

Enjoy this one. ^^ You might have to wait longer for the next one again; the next upload will be for persistence.

* * *

**Destined Greece**

AUTHOR'S POV

"He isn't." Yukimura said turning his head towards the two and smiling teasingly letting them know he had heard them talk.

The two were surprised although Tezuka didn't really show it unless for the slight raise of his eyebrows. "It's just rare for him to open them. It attracts too much attention which he already gets enough off." The smaller one explained.

"Well, isn't that good to know." Atobe said, clearly unfazed by the fact that Yukimura had eavesdropped on them, despite the slight shock at first. He looked at Tezuka when saying this who just looked back at him as reaction.

"Oh, now that we are talking, Yukimura, can I ask you a more personal question?" Atobe said as he looked to the turned head.

"Sure, if I answer though depends on the question." He said curious to what Atobe wanted to know.

"Tezuka said yesterday that we didn't even know if Fuji, or any of you guys, are straight or not."

"Atobe!" Tezuka said louder, finally reacting in a less stoic way. But Atobe just paid him no heed and asked further.

"So, we would want to know if there are any homosexuals in your group of four. We all are, so no worries for the wrong reactions." He calmly said as the other looked shocked at their friend.

"Atobe…" Sanada spoke with a blushing Oishi next to him. The two of them had kept quiet but were definitely following the conversation. They decided to react when Atobe bluntly threw them all out of the closet before the other four guys.

Yukimura easily ignored the others as well. He had been very glad to know Sanada was interested in men. This way he had a high chance of seducing the rock and his smile turned into a small grin.

"Since you are all interested, I won't mind telling you, guys. Let's start with Eiji, now shall we." The blue haired grinned ignoring the stammering from the current subject. Eiji crossed eyes with Oishi and immediately looked back at his lap, blushing as well. Oishi also blushed and quickly looked away, though he was also interested if Eiji was gay.

"Eiji here, is 100 % gay and your typical cute, need to be spoiled uke."

"Yuki!" Eiji yelled embarrassed as he didn't dare to look up from his lap.

"Then , Jiroh…"

"Eh?" the sleepy boy was now wide awake again from hearing his name and current subject together, he too began too blush as he looked wide eyes at his best friend afraid of what he will say.

"Well, he is much the same as Eiji, he just needs constant attention and exiting things, or he'll be asleep all the time. Oh and both of them can be very active." Yukimura added the last with this seductive voice and a 'you know what I mean' look. Atobe definitely knew what he meant and was looking with this predatory gleam at his next prey. The prey blushed cutely in response at getting that sort of attention from the diva.

"I'm also gay. You could say I'm also bottom, but let's just say I'm no kitty to take bare handed." He said this as he smiled sadistically "And being top is something that I do once in awhile." He said winding nothing around it. He then looked at Sanada and winked at him who's eyes widened. The others snickered and Tezuka looked amused as well to his fellow rock.

That was until Yukimura pointed his attention towards him and said the following words: "Syusuke, is like the three of us gay. He can be a lot like me in behavior, maybe even worse when it comes to being able to be handled. And he likes to tease even though he looks innocent." He said this with another sadistic glint but that disappeared soon after as he continued his sentence: "But even though he doesn't show it, he's fragile. So don't you dare hurt him in any way. Do you understand?"

Tezuka hesitated not sure what to make out of the sentence but nodded any way. He was in no chance planning to hurt the now sleeping boy.

"Don't worry, Tezuka is really kind and gentle."

"Says Oishi…" Atobe added, clear behind the intonation that Oishi would never say anything bad about his friends. But he did add "He is right though, Tezuka wouldn't hurt a fly. You can trust him."

Tezuka looked at Atobe for a moment before shaking his head lightly. Atobe may be a spoiled rich diva most of the time. But he was certain a great friend and worried for those he cared for. The only problem was that when trying to help those he cared for wasn't always in the most innocent and logical ways.

"Though he can be very passionate and rough if he loses control."

"Atobe…" Tezuka sighed: "Like I already told you. I am perfectly able to control myself, unlike you."

"Oh come on… We've all seen you kiss your exes; you can be gentle but definitely not always. And if I may say so, you seem a lot more interested in Fuji than you were in your previous boyfriends. So who know what that will do to your libido."

Yukimura softly laughed while Sanada actually smirked at remembering one of those kissed he had witnessed. Oishi apparently remmeberd some things as well as he started to blush. The other two just curiously looked them.

"Don't forget that my friend over here can be very teasing. He will probably make you lose your control." The awake sadist said while glancing between the sleeping one and Tezuka. Eiji grinned as well knowing full well to what his best friend was capable off.

"Still, Tezuka isn't easily tempted or won't show it." Sanada defended and when seeing that his best friend was getting sick off all this talking about him, he pulled the subject away from him. Instead he was curious to something and wanted to know the answer. The wink the taller man had gotten made it clear that Yukimura was interested and so was he.

And despite being stoic, like Tezuka, he was known for being straight forward once he sat his eyes on someone. "You told us that Fuji and you were much the same, does this count for the losing control part as well." he said his voice a bit huskier and lower than normal while looking straight at his interest.

Yukimura smiled seductively in return and answered in a flirty tone: "About the same, yes, though sadly I have to admit that he is more skilled than me in seducing. Fuji _always_ knows how to get a man go crazy. I'm not far from it either. Why? Interested?"

"Definitely." He calmly said in his sexy deep voice which made Yukimura's smile widen.

"Okay…next time, you two sit next to each other." Atobe smirked while the others laughed at this reaction. "See, Tezuka, learn from Sanada. Be straight forward." Atobe began again.

"I don't need your advice, thank you. I'll ask you when I do." he merely replied.

"Atobe, sorry to burst your bubble, but being straight forward doesn't really work on Fuji. He likes to play and flirt first." Eiji said grinning, finally opening his mouth as well.

"Hn, he is right." A soft amused voice added.

"Fujiko!" Eiji yelled throughout the bus causing some heads to turn in their direction, especially from the two older couples from in the front. "Talking about me, isn't really nice when I'm asleep, you know." Fuji said in this slightly darker tone.

"We were just giving the others some information about us." Jiroh replied happily, still shockingly enough, awake. The conversation must have been interesting enough for Jiroh to keep his eyes open, or maybe the constant predatory glares he got from a certain person were keeping him awake.

"We told them you were the teasing not easily controlled type, yet fragile." He added innocently.

Fuji looked to his neighbor knowing that he must have told that. "Fragile, hm? I need to remember that." He said having this scary smile on his lips that made him look anything except fragile.

The one the menace was addressed to innocently replied; "You should." With almost no reaction to the scary smile except for a twitch of his right eyebrow.

"We learned that Tezuka apparently has great control of himself." Eiji said, diverting Fuji's train of thought quickly and effectively. Eiji knew what this did to his nos so blind friend, he always loved a challenge.

"Does he now?" the tensai said as he looked into Tezuka's direction who gulped invisibly at the challenge that was clear in his voice. "So,… since I was asleep I don't know if they asked you this already. Seme? Or uke?"

Tezuka was about to answer when Atobe came in between: "Top, definitely, all four of us actually, though Oishi can be doubted."

"Atobe!" Oishi said louder, turning red once more.

Fuji shot a glance towards the diva before pointing his attention back to Tezuka and asking his next question with a small grin: "Type of seme?"

Tezuka again opened his mouth but Atobe bud in for a second time: "gentle type, I have to say about him. But he can be protective, probably possessive as well and _very_ passionate at moments. Oishi is completely the gentle type, caring almost only about his friends and lover, not himself. Sanada is a gentleman though I think he does have his fetishes as well. Ore-sama-"

"Oh, fetishes, really. Which?" Yukimura interestedly asked while looking at Sanada, ignoring Atobe. The stone remained stoic though a smirk could be seen on his lips if you looked closely. He was about to answer when another person bud in.

"Uhum. You all got your time to ask questions while I was asleep. So keep them for when I'm finished." Fuji said politely though a scary 'don't dare to interrupt me' tone could be heard in his voice. He looked back to Tezuka and asked the most important question to him: "Boyfriend?"

Atobe sadly, wanted to answer again in Tezuka's place, but this time Eiji and Oishi told him to shut up in perfect sync. They looked at each other and smiled before directing their attention back to Tezuka who could finally answer for his own. _Ore-sama_ was not pleased with this, at all, but kept quite none the less.

"No, you?"

"Single,…for the moment." He added in a smirk as well that was just that bit bigger than Sanada's. Fuji asked if the others were single as well, for not seeming to be too interested in only Tezuka. After everyone knew that all the others were single as well and Yukimura wanted to ask his previous question again, some guide began to talk about Mycene and the myths that hang around it; most were about Agamemnon. They then stopped in Nauplion, which once was the capital of Greece. There they had some free time to eat and walk around the village. At a certain hour they were expected to be back at the bus so they could drive further to the last stop of the day, Epidauros.

* * *

The end of another hopefully good chapter. ^^

Please review and let me now what you thought of it.

Ja ne xx


	4. Day one III

Disclaimer: don't own. Easy isn't it…and sad

I hope you enjoy this next chapter of Destined Greece.

I'm sorry for the long wait but would like to thank you all for your support until now. ^^ I'm really happy with it. And sorry for the mistakes in it. It's now a bit past two at night. So yeah, I might have read over most mistakes I made at this time. ;p

* * *

**Destined Greece**

TEZUKA'S POV

Epidauros was a historical site that was known for its ancient theater. It was a great sight as we walked to the old theater in our Fratelzon group. It was very well preserved and was even now, for rare occasions, used for a concert or a performance. The stones that made out the seats were of an old gray and ran in a half circle, seemingly in harmony with the hill it was build on. Rows of stairs from those same stones, interrupted the seats as they went into the height, all the way to the top of the theater to the last row of stones. In half it seemed like it was split, for the part on top of it was built in later times. These stairs divided the lower half in twelve separate pieces, the added half consisted of even more, but smaller, separate sections. It was truly a sight to behold as we walked upon the hill on the pad that went between the trees and went for the entrance of the ancient building.

I looked next to me for a moment and saw Fuji busily taking pictures of everything around him. He had done this the entire day and seemed to enjoy himself as the always present smile was just that tad bigger and brighter. He also looked amazed to his surroundings as the rest of the group excitedly talked.

But what made this theater special was the perfect sound you got all around the place, at every seat, no matter how high or low it was situated.

The round stage was of course below and was plain. The only thing that stood out was the little circle at the very center of the stage. Our guides explained as we stood next to it, that this was the point where everyone could hear you best. The further you were removed from it, the softer your voice got for people to hear. Our entire group of 30 together with our three guides climbed the stairs all the way to the top. We sat down on the top row and there we could see and hear an old English guide talk to his group about the theater. He stood in the center of it, portraying what he was saying and indeed, even we could hear it.

Our guides told us to relax for a moment since the climb was not to be underestimated in this very warm weather. We talked to each other and looked around us, watching everybody who was sitting in the ancient theater. I looked down and saw that same old Englishmen grab a piece of paper and crumble it in the very center of the circle. It showed how the amplitude got supported by the form of the theater as we heard it all the way up again.

One of our guides then suddenly proposed for someone to go down and sing a song or perform a poem so we could hear it and test the acoustics. I found it unnecessary since we had already noticed it. But still, I was settled comfortable so I wouldn't protest. I then heard Yukimura talk to Fuji who sat a row below me and saw the latter always shaking his head. The guides were still loudly asking for a volunteer so I couldn't hear what the two were talking about. I also wasn't one for breaching the privacy of others, so I decided to focus on something else, instead of on the beautiful male.

"Come on, Fuji. You sing amazing and you love to do it." I then heard as his friend started talking louder. The others had heard as well as we all focused our eyes on the two bickering in front of us.

"Yes, but not in front of people." Fuji replied steadily.

"You sing in front of us." The slightly taller one argued.

"But that's different." I saw Oishi looking to me with wonder in his eyes and I just shrugged, replying to his unspoken question that I also didn't know where this was going.

Jirou and the red head joined in on convincing Fuji to go and volunteer to sing. They all energetically talked him into it but he still didn't seem to really want it. I wondered how he would sound like as I found his voice melodious and soft . But singing was still something different than just talking. Atobe soon went along with it as well and even some of the other people in our group started to ask him to sing even though they didn't even know him. I wisely stayed silent as did Sanada. Oishi being the considerate one started saying to leave Fuji alone if he really didn't want to perform or felt uncomfortable with it.

In the end Fuji got convinced, or bored of this commotion, and stood up, saying 'fine'. Eiji and Jirou happily clapped their hands as their friend finally gave in. He looked to me for a second with what seemed to be a nervous smile and I quickly shot him an encouraging glance back.

He started walking back down the stairs and my eyes unconsciously slid down along with him, keeping him straight in my line of vision. I then noticed his hips shaking from walking down the stairs and my eyes even dropped lower to keep them there. I was constantly watching Fuji's butt and even though I knew somewhere in the back of my mind that this was inappropriate, my hormones won a I didn't have any intention to stop looking.

I used to love watching my boyfriends once in a while since they were attractive and as much as the inner counts most, the eyes still want something as well. But this was on a whole new level. It almost felt like I just _had_ to look at him. I swallowed as he came past the last step and turned around so my eyes were then locked on his crotch. I quickly looked back up, composing myself as my mind kicked back in and I berated myself for my behavior.

I noticed Fuji still standing there as he waited for some weird lady who was reciting a poem to leave the center. I just hoped that I would be able to hear everything clearly, otherwise I might go down a few steps to hear him better. That would get me some weird looks from my friends but I just hoped that maybe Eiji or Yukimura would do the same then. So it wouldn't look too suspicious.

Sanada was watching me with a grin on his lips as Oishi was pointedly staring at nothing in particular with a barely there blush. I frowned and Sanada answered my silent question with one of his own.

"So,... does he have a nice ass?" he asked as his grin grew wider and this knowing look was in his eyes. I heard Atobe chuckle next to me, alerting me that he too had seen it. I decided to ignore them and their attention, luckily, focused back on Fuji when cheering started next to us.

The rest of the group was clapping their hands as Fuji went to the circle in the middle as the woman left. It was silent, even the English tourists kept quiet as Fuji pulled all the attention to him. Only some people who arrived were talking, but not really loud so it would give no problem.

Fuji then opened his mouth, breathed in and then let it back out as his soft voice filled the theater.

"_Look inside…, everything you need is inside. And you'll find…, all you need to know is inside. It doesn't matter what other people say, no right or wrong, life goes on."_

My mouth dropped open as I heard him sing, I did quickly compose myself before the others saw. I was immediately sold to his voice. I had trouble from hearing the lyrics and not just focus on the sound. Somewhere in the back if my mind I noticed that the song was English and not Japanese. I didn't know why he did that, maybe it was for the other people that were starting to listen intently as well. But I didn't know the song, I had never heard it and I found it just…beautiful.

Oishi apparently wondered as well since he asked during Fuji's singing which song it was and Eiji answered that it was a song Fuji had made himself. I shut them all out as I heard Oishi gasp in surprise and Atobe commenting on it. I just listened to that enchanting voice that pulled me to him. I couldn't take my eyes off of him as I noticed his serene expression a soft contented smile on his lips and his eyes, like always, closed. I noticed the noise around me stop and 6 pair of eyes on me, but I didn't react and just kept openly staring.

As the song seemed to come to its end, everyone at the theater was listening and only his voice was heard. This was something entirely else than some woman telling a poem or the crumpling of paper. And I was glad that his friends had been able to convince him. Fuji seemed to enjoy himself as his body swayed to music only he could hear as it accompanied him with singing.

"_You don't have to cry, there's no reason why, just look at the sky and carry on, you got to believe, believe in you, carry on." _

The song ended as his voice softly died down. He then looked up and smiled brightly, letting us all know he had truly enjoyed himself. I couldn't help but smile a very small smile in return at the happiness on his face. We started to clap after a couple seconds of utter silence and the rest of the theater followed our example. As the commotion died down a little, our guides told us to go down as well so we could pay a quick visit to the little accompanying museum.

Once we got down the theater, Fuji stood at the side talking to a group of guys who seemed to belong to the English tourists. They certainly spoke English, but Fuji seemed to be very capable to communicate in the language. Once we were close enough, I could hear the group congratulate Fuji for his singing. I had no problem with that and most of them seemed friendly enough. There were just two guys who stood, to my opinion, a bit too close to the smaller one.

They started talking some more and we waited for them to finish. Fuji answered fluently a I followed the conversation as well. Eiji on the other hand looked confused. He asked Oishi what they were talking about and he answered with some help of Yukimura that they were talking about Fuji's singing and now asking where he was from and such.

One of the guys who stood too close to Fuji, laid a hand on his shoulder. I narrowed my eyes, wanting that guy to pull his hand away. Atobe then decided to say something as he must have seen my reaction: "You're jeaolous. I can't believe it. You were always a bit possessive of your boyfriends. But you know him for what, two days? And you're already starting to act that way."

I knew full well that what I was feeling was jealousy, but that didn't mean that he could rub it in my face. I was stunned myself at all my reactions. I sometimes acted like I normally would around my friends of a year or more. Even Atobe, Sanada and Oishi had to wait long before they saw other reactions from me, besides my stoic expression. I ignored Atobe and was glad for having a decent excuse when I saw that guys hand moving down Fuji's back to a place where it certainly didn't belong.

The singer looked like he was uncomfortable, but seemed reluctant to pull away since there were so much people around him and the guy actually still hadn't done anything.

"Fuji, come on. The group is waiting for us. We need to go." I told in Japanese as the guys looked confused to us. One of the guys asked Fuji what I had told and I repeated myself in English. I told them that we had to visit the museum and then leave with the bus again. We didn't have time anymore to chit chat. Fuji excused himself as he walked to me. He smiled to me like he was saying 'thank you for getting me out'. I had started talking at the right time since the guy's hand stopped right before it reached Fuji's behind.

We walked away, with the two of us leading the way, following the rest of the group that were already ahead of us. I then heard a loud "what?" from behind me and resisted the urge to sigh. I had heard Sanada's voice and I knew he was walking next to Atobe, so I did the math and knew that the elite had told the taller man of my jealousy.

I once again ignored them, which I seemed to do a lot lately and decided to congratulate Fuji for his singing.

"You sung beautifully. I enjoyed listening."

Fuji looked perplexed to me before another big smile came on his lips. "Thank you." He responded.

"Hn." I replied trying not to stare too long to his beautiful face.

"You know…" came the spoiled voice from behind me and I already dreaded what he would say. I was thinking of taking my box of pills with me tomorrow for headaches I would get on the boat ride and regretted not bringing them now with me for I knew a headache was on its way if Atobe decided to keep talking.

"Tezuka can also sing very well." And there we had it.

"You can, nya?" Eiji suddenly asked as he ran in front of me and kept walking backwards so he could face us. How he managed to not walk into someone or a tree was a mystery to everyone of us. There was no point in denying it anyway so I replied with my one syllable answer: "Ah."

"Ne, then why didn't you sing with Fujiko?" the red head now asked.

"I don't want the attention. Besides Fuji sings better."

"Tsk tsk, always so modest. Fuji merely has another sort of voice. Yours is, no offence Fuji, more manlier. Ore-sama has heard you sing and thinks it's great."

"And If _Ore-sama_ thinks it's great, it surely is." Sanada added teasingly and I saw Oishi hold in his chuckle as Atobe frowned.

"Will you sing for us?" Jirou asked as he started walking next to Sanada as well, having been abandoned by Eiji.

"I'd rather not." I said and when Atobe was about to say something again to insist on me singing, the guide told us to be quiet as we entered the museum.

This luckily dropped the subject. I saw Fuji looking to me for a moment and noticed that he hadn't said anything yet. He just smiled contently as he started to look around the small building.

The museum was hardly anything. It was in and out in about five minutes if not less. We then returned to the bus. Jirou immediately fell asleep the moment he sat down and the bus left for the trip back to Kalamaki. We sat in the same way as this morning and the conversations we held were kept normal this time.

FUJI'S POV

We were all glad that we could get off the bus again. It was around five o'clock and dinner would only be at eight. So we got around three hours to kill before we could eat. We all decided to rest a bit in our rooms. We split up into our two groups of four as we walked past the other's their room and we then went further to ours.

I was bored as I sat on my bed and thought of the day that had gone by. It had been a very pleasant day and I had enjoyed the singing. I really liked that I could spend my time with Tezuka and having him complement me for my singing had made me really happy as well. Tezuka also saved me in a kind of way, when I was with those English guys. I didn't trust the two closest to me and I had to admit that I was a bit scared of their reaction if I let them know of my discomfort.

After some minutes I came up with a thought about going to the sea and swim a little. I asked the other three and Eiji along with Jirou were instantly game. Yuki wasn't really up for the swimming, but decided to come along any way. He would just stay on the beach and read something. I then asked if it was okay to invite the other four and they all replied that it was no problem.

I quickly changed, not bothering to use the bathroom for it, my friends had seen me naked already on more occasions, so I didn't mind. I then grabbed my towel and told the others to go ahead once they were ready.

I went back to Tezuka's room and knocked waiting for someone to open the door. Seconds later Atobe stood in the door opening smirking at me as he eyed me up and down. As I was about to open my mouth to state the reason of my visit, Atobe spoke up first; "Tezuka, Fuji is here to see you."

I looked surprised to the elite before I heard some moving and a "what?" followed by Oishi repeating what Atobe had said.

"Actually, I'm here to ask if you guys wanted to come to the beach. You don't have to swim, since Yuki won't be either. He just brought a book to the beach." As I said this, Tezuka came into view and he too eyed me up and down as his eyes raked over my bare chest. I liked the attention I got from him just a 'bit' more than from Atobe. I was wearing my blue swimming trunks and I hoped Tezuka would come as well. This way I had a chance to see him in his swimming shorts only as well. And I certainly wanted to see that since I was very curious as to how he looked under that shirt.

"I'll come." Tezuka said as I smiled at him.

"Ore-sama will come as well. Oishi? Sanada? What about you guys?" He asked as he pointed his attention inside.

"Sure. I wouldn't mind swimming. Though we'll have to look out for jellyfish. The guides told us there might be some. " Oishi told us with a slight worried tone in his voice. I laughed softly at hearing him say this and seeing Atobe rolling his eyes.

Sanada then answered as well: "I'm not sure…"

"Just come, bring something to do if you don't want to swim. Besides I'm sure Yukimura can keep you busy." Tezuka surprisingly replied. But it seemed to convince him for the other stoic man replied with an okay.

"You can come in while we change." Tezuka suggested.

I quickly replied: "Ah, no need. The others are already at the beach. So I'll just go to them. See you all there." I said happily as I went off in the direction of the terrace. We could reach the beach from a small stairs that was there and I then searched for my friends.

* * *

So another chapter down. I hope to make you wait less. But I don't think that's possible. I'll be going to university next Monday(so excited) and then I won't have my own laptop yet, since I still need to get one. I don't know when I'll have one, or when I'll be able to borrow my sister's or mother's

So just look forward to it and I'll do my best to find some time.

Ja ne, and please review. ^^


	5. day one IIII

Gomenasai! I know I'm really late with updating! I just didn't find any time to write. I just started university, I'm in my third week now, but it was really busy with getting everything I needed and keep up with tasks I got. I made a lot of new friends so yay and since I'm in the course of Japanese studies they all watch anime or dorama or listen to my kind of music (which is Japanese or Korean). That is just great! ^^ I also love my course, and I'm surely learning the Japanese language and about the country and so on. XD

But….I didn't have my own laptop yet so I had to share my sisters…that left me with not a lot of time. But I do have my own now, and some time. So here is the next chapter of Destined Greece and I hope you like it. ^^

I'm also going to try and write a story for Tezuka's birthday, but I don't have any idea yet about what (ideas are always welcome!) or when I'll be able to write some more. I hate myself for not having wrote something for our beloved buchou! So, I hope there will be a belated birthday story somewhere in this or next week.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis.

Enjoy reading!

* * *

**Destined Greece**

FUJI'S POV

I felt the little rocks underneath my feet as I reached the black pebbled beach. The small stones felt a bit uncomfortable to walk on but at least there would be no possibility of any sand getting in weird places. I installed myself after finding my friends. Eiji and Jirou were already in the water busy playing like small children as Yuki was calmly looking around. He noticed me and looked with a questioning gaze around me.

"They needed to change first, so I went ahead." I said as he nodded in reply and started looking around again to see what kind of people there were. I installed myself next to Eiji's towel and then headed for the sea. The water felt nice, not too cold but still very refreshing.

I swam for a little piece and then went completely under, I came up again a bit later and sighed at the coolness of the water that slid down my body. I looked back to Yuki's direction to see him talking to the other four guys who were putting their towels down as well. I was very glad to see a half-naked Tezuka standing next to them. The others looked great as well with only their swimming trunks on, they all were fairly muscled and seemed to work out regularly. But I still preferred the look of Tezuka's well sculpted body over Sanada's more muscular look, Atobe's leaner look and Oishi's less muscular body type.

This time it was my turn to look him up and down, eying his strong legs, his black swimming short that had a green line on both his sides, and then his firm torso and broad shoulders with a pair of powerful looking arms. He looked absolutely handsome and sexy to say the least. I had a hard time keeping my eyes off of him, which I normally didn't have with other people.

But as I looked to his attractive face, he seemed to be having the same problem as I started walking out of the sea. His eyes were drawn to me and seemed to follow some drops of water on my body as they flowed down. My hair was plastered on the sides of my face and my forehead. I came closer to him and deliberately swayed my hips a bit more noticing his eyes falling to my waist.

My body type was more feminine than his, it was much leaner, but I still looked muscled as lines were clearly distinguishable on my stomach and chest. But he seemed to like what he saw as his eyes continued to roam me.

Atobe then gave his stoic friend a nudge in the side, alerting him that he was being obvious. Tezuka immediately looked away which made me smile at his antics. Atobe watched me for a second and then said something to Tezuka. He probably told him that I knew that the taller man had intently stared at me. The latter seemed to hide his face even more and my smile widened a fraction. His reaction was kind of cute, though I would never say that to the stoic man himself…. Or maybe when I wanted to tease him…

I laughed softly at the thought of teasing him and seeing more expressions from him as I thought that how longer I was around him, how more interesting he became.

"Want to go swim?" I asked the guys as I now stood before them. Everyone except for Sanada nodded and followed me to the sea. Sanada just sat himself next to Yuki and started talking. I was sure the blue haired male found that just perfect, this way he had some alone time with his interest.

I returned to the two playing boys in the sea and the others followed me. We all had a great time in the water as Eiji and Jirou decided to tease everyone while trying to get them to go under. But since all the others were bigger than them, and stronger they easily fended them off or made them go under in return. It was kind of obvious that Eiji seemed to go almost the entire time to Oishi and clung all over him. I smiled at my best friend childishness and Oishi seemed to enjoy himself as well.

I was watching them with the water reaching my chest. Tezuka who stood beside me was looking to the other four as well as they fooled around. The two of us then started talking about the day as I walked further into the water at a slow pace, Tezuka following me.

"yaah!" I then heard Eiji yell and we quickly looked around to the sudden sound.

Eiji was being pushed under by Jirou while struggling to get out of the other boys hold. I laughed softly at seeing them and then saw from the corners of my eyes that the other two left on the beach were perfectly enjoying them as well. I pointed to the where they were and Tezuka followed the direction of my finger. His eyes widened and a small smirk could be seen on his lips before it returned to normal.

"Seems like they are having fun." He said calmly as we watched the two of them busily kissing each other. One of Sanada's hands was around Yuki as he supported himself on the other hand. He lay half a top of the smaller one who in return had his arms around the stoic man's neck.

"Well, I didn't see that one coming." I said sarcastically. Every one of us had noticed the tension between those two so it was really no surprise to see them there like that. I knew Yuki wasn't one to wait once he found someone interesting enough.

Tezuka nodded and replied: "I'm surprised they lasted this long. If Sanada wants something, he goes after it. And I'm sure your friend is the same." I laughed at that, letting him know he was right.

I turned around to start swimming again, when I slid on a very slippery rock that laid on the bottom of the sea. I fell to the side and tried to regain my balance. Tezuka grabbed me as he noticed my stumbling and steadied me as I leaned against his chest. My hand was on his torso and I could feel his muscles ripple beneath my fingers as he moved.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking slightly concerned.

"Yeah, sorry, I just slipped." I answered as I smiled at him. I stayed leaning against him for I didn't want to lose the contact between us just yet. I wanted to tease Tezuka a little to see what his reaction would be so I softly and agonizingly slow let my fingers of my right hand slide over his wet chest down as I pulled away.

I looked up to see his eyes widening as I smiled innocently at him. We kept eye contact and I could see from the corners of my eyes that his hand reached back for mine. But he suddenly pulled back and his stoic expression dominated his face again. I found it sad that he put his mask back on, but I knew that I wasn't one to say anything about that.

I kept looking to him for a second longer before I broke out of it as I heard a pained scream from behind us. We turned around to see Jirou hopping around in the water holding one of his feet with tears in his eyes. We quickly went to him but Atobe was closer so he reached him first. We heard him ask what was wrong but couldn't understand what the boy in pain replied for he spoke trough his tears and sobs.

They started to head out of the water with Jirou leaning on the rich man as the former let out another pained yell. Atobe stopped walking as he looked concerned to the boy in his arms. He then bend down as he put one arm around Jirou's waist, the other one went to his knees under the water. Seconds after he picked the surprised boy up and carried him bridal style out of the sea, not caring about anyone else or what they would say. I did have to admit that the way he walked away was full of elegance and authority. I think nobody else on the beach who witnessed the scene would have dared to make any snappy remark about Atobe carrying another guy.

Jirou then blushed in this cute way, trying to bury his face in Atobe's neck as tears still escaped his eyes. Oishi worriedly asked what had happened when we were all on the beach and had caught up with the other two. Atobe merely replied with one word that made everything clear for us: "Jellyfish." The two of them headed to the first aid that was located a bit further on the beach.

Hearing there really were jellyfish in the water and one was close by, Eiji didn't want to enter the water again and Oishi being Oishi stayed with him to keep him company even though that wasn't really necessary. I made a joke of wanting to go in again and my best friend started dragging me to my towel saying 'it isn't safe, nya'.

I laughed to my best friends antics and let myself be pulled as the other's followed us. We went to lay down on it and dried up in the warm sun before we would head to our rooms again to get changed. Sanada and Yuki had stopped kissing, though they were still laying comfortably close together.

Atobe and Jirou returned after a while and the latter seemed to be doing just fine. It must have stung but it seemed to be only a small burn and not too serious. It would heal really fast. I noticed something different between those two as they walked closer and Jirou subtly let go of Atobe's hand blushing. Me and Eiji had both noticed this and exchanged curious glances. Before shrugging it off.

ATOBE'S POV

As I sat down on my towel with Jirou next to me, I held in the urge to grab the smaller one's hand in mine. He hadn't said anything to me after we got his foot treated. I knew it was probably my own fault because of what I did, but he didn't seem to protest. I was just not sure on why he was acting like this. I looked to him and saw he was deep in thought as he stared at his hand I had been holding seconds ago.

I had carried him to the first aid where a woman was seated and who looked curiously in our directions. We came closer and I told her in English that Jirou had been stung by a jellyfish. She immediately sprang into action as she told me to put the boy in my arms down on a chair.

I albeit reluctantly let him go as he looked with tears in his eyes to me. He seemed to be a bit scared, unsure of what the strange woman would do to him and I couldn't help but find him even more cute and irresistible.

This was the first time I was attracted to someone like this, I usually fell more for Tezuka's type, the more serious one. But Jirou somehow got my attention with his childishness and cute behavior and when Yukimura had told us that he needed a lot of attention. I just wanted to spoil him in any way I could.

I gently told him I wouldn't leave him so he didn't have to worry. He looked grateful to me for a moment before his eyes travelled to the older woman who held some bowl in her hand with some kind of liquid in it and put it down on the ground before him. She told him in English that he needed to put his foot in it and that it would stop the burning feeling he had. He looked confused so I translated it for him and he then unsurely put it in.

He seemed to cringe for a moment before he relaxed and looked relieved. It seemed it was working. He told her thank you, which he seemed to be able to say in English. The older woman then explained to me that his foot had to stay in that bowl for about 10 minutes and she would then come back to put some kind of ointment on it and a bandage so it would heal faster.

I translated it again for Jirou as the woman left to who knows where. Which I found inappropriate to do, she did have a patient here, what if something happened or somebody else arrived who needed her help.

I stopped thinking of her insolence as Jirou started talking to me. We talked for a bit as I found myself drawn to his lips and just couldn't resist kissing him. I came closer and gave him time to move away if he didn't want to, which I would find very disappointing.

But luckily he didn't. He just stared at me with wide eyes as I closed the space between us and let our lips meet in a soft kiss. He didn't react and right as I was about to try to get a reaction from him, we heard the woman come back so I quickly parted.

I really didn't like that person since she dared to interrupt me. But I had to remind myself that she was treating Jirou's burn so I refrained from saying anything. She put the ointment and bandage on his foot after he was allowed to pull it out of the bowl. She then told her everything would be fine if he just let it rest for a bit and let the ointment do its work.

I was happy to leave the impudent person. I grabbed Jirou by the hand who looked blushingly away and just let me take him back to the others. As soon as we arrived he let his hand slip out of mine and I looked slightly dejected in his direction, wondering if the kiss had been a wrong thing to do.

FUJI'S POV

We were back in our room and I just had to quench this curiosity that I had been feeling from the moment I saw my best friend kissing Sanada. He had this content smile on his previous occupied lips and I couldn't help but ask: "So? How was the kiss?"

Yuki looked to me before grinning and smugly replied: "Great. He was very, very good." He then told me in detail everything about their kiss, trying to make me jealous. It certainly worked with Eiji since he started to whine and wonder if Oishi was even interested in him. I on the other hand was completely sure of Tezuka's interest in me. His occasional looks said everything. But I would tease him until he would finally advance and kiss me. I wasn't the person to take the first move. But deep down I knew if it would come too far, I would kiss him first. Since I had to admit, Tezuka seemed to be a special case for me and he was after all definitely worth the effort.

* * *

I'll try to find more time again to write! Please look forward to the next chapter! But the birthday story is first and then Persistence again!

Please review my lovely readers! I've missed you guys. ;p s and give ideas if you have some for Tezuka's birthday story!

Ja ne xxx


End file.
